thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saving Jack
'''Saving Jack is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season.' Plot The restoration of Ulfstead Castle had been a great success. People flocked from the Mainland just to go see the artifacts and the castle itself. Jack, the front loader, helped make all of this possible; he shoveled rocks and debris into trucks for the engines to take away. The Earl liked him so much that he wanted to buy him from the Pack. Ms. Jenny and the Earl were talking about this in a private meeting at Ulfstead Castle. "I'm sorry, Sir Robert, but I'm not letting you buy my prize front loader." said Ms. Jenny. "But I paid for his overhaul. Surely, you would let me use him, just for a little while. I have another project in the Works!" Ms. Jenny groaned. "Which project is it this time?" "I'm planning to restore Toby's old line! I'll call it: Sodor Tramways." said the Earl excitedly, "and it'll run to the castle!" "Ok... but can't you purchase your own front loader?" "Oh, come now. I've already spent money on restoring Stephen, purchasing Millie, restoring Ulfstead Castle along with its exhibits, and now this." "But how exactly is Jack gonna be in this?" "He's going to shovel old dirt and rocks of course! Doing what a front loader does." replied the Earl. Ms. Jenny sighed. "Alright, you can rent him for a while. But remember I still own him." warned Ms. Jenny. "Thank you." Ms. Jenny calmly walked out and drove her lorry back to Cronk. At Cronk, Thomas was dropping off Buster after building a road. "Thanks, Thomas!" called Buster. "No prob. Now if you excuse me, I've got passengers to take." and Thomas puffed away. The Pack were very disappointed. "We can't have you leave again!" cried Alfie. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone to Ulfstead..." sighed Jack. "Nonsense!" replied Kelly, "Going to Ulfstead was a good thing! Where are you going this time?" Jack sighed. "East Anglia." The Pack were shocked. "East Anglia?!" " I'm going to Toby's old branch line. According to the Earl, the new tramway will go to Ulfstead Castle." explained Jack. "Oh dear." exclaimed Byron, "We've got to keep you away from there!" "But how?" asked Alfie. "Perhaps if Jack proves himself to Ms. Jenny, then he won't be sent away!" said Ned. The rest of the Pack thought that was a good idea and set to work. Whenever Ms. Jenny arrived, Jack would hide. Ms. Jenny eventually got fed up. "Jack! I would like a word with you!" Jack gulped. "Yes, Ms. Jenny!" "You have been hiding from me for a week now. What is going on here?" Jack sighed. "I don't want to go to East Anglia, Ms. Jenny. I'll miss my old friends too much." Ms. Jenny was cross. "Oh, Jack. You have to go. It's all part of being Really Useful." Just then, they heard a whistle. "Thomas!" cried Jack. Thomas was arriving to collect Jack. "Come on, Jack! Time to go!" But Jack wasn't listening; he was looking at his friends. "I have to go now. I'm sorry, everyone!" "Good-bye!" called the Pack as Jack raced onto the flatbed. "That's a good front loader." grinned Ms. Jenny and Thomas left. "You're going to love it at East Anglia!" said Thomas as he puffed along. At Ulfstead Castle, he met Stephen. "Oh, who's this little one?" asked Stephen. "That's Jack!" replied Thomas, "The one who rescued you from the mine!" "Oh, yes. Well, let's get to work then!" Characters *Thomas * Toby *Stephen * Millie *Jack *Alfie *Ned *Kelly *Byron * Buster *Ms. Jenny *Sir Robert Norramby *Oliver ''(cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) Trivia *References to ''King of the Railway ''are used. Category:Season 4 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes